the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Schmidt
"Guten tag! Hello! Oh, don't be alarmed, I'm not one of those bastards of the Reich. Please, let's sit and talk, perhaps have some tea, shall we?" ~ An example of Alexander's overly kind nature. 'Alexander Schmidt '''is a squire from the Kingdom of Britannia, and is in House Mors. Born on May 12, Nova, 539 NWE, in the kingdom of the Fourth Reich, Alexander's parents migrated to the Kingdom of Britannia just three months after he was born. For five years, he worked as a blacksmith, but then was signed up to the military and became a squire for the revered Knight-Captain, Solomon Pendragon of House Pendragon. Appearance ''"He's a pretty big lad for a Reich-born. I was 'ere thinkin' they were all a bunch of scrawny bastards flaunting their johnsons." ~ Daniel Lawrence '' Alexander is a young caucasian male of above average height, even when compared to most adults. His build is quite a bit more muscular than most kids his age, due to his former job as a blacksmith, and is sometimes mistaken as an adult, though upon closer inspection he has a slight "baby-face". He has baby blue eyes and light-blonde hair, and is seen wearing gambeson in the colors of Aegiswood. He has leather padding sewn into his gambeson. When in battle, he will typically wear chainmail over the top of this. Personality ''"He may have grown up forging steel and iron, but I'll tell you, that kid's heart is forged from nothing but gold." ~ Solomon Pendragon to a colleague when questioned about Alexander. Alexander is usually very cheerful, always open to making friends and meeting new people. He usually tries to see the optimistic side of a situation, and can sometimes seem aloof in serious situations. He is also shown to be extremely kind, going out of his way to help those in need, even if it puts the mission at risk. This denotes a sense of self-control, as he always manages to remain friendly, despite facing ridicule in the streets due to his origins. Above all, Alex values his friends and family greatly. The only time Alex is noted to show serious anger is at the sight of someone hurting his friends, or if someone mocks his dead mother. As a warrior of Mors, he generally has no qualms with killing those who threaten Britannia, however he states that he fights to "Protect his family and friends" rather than protecting Briton citizens at large, hinting at a more selfish side to Alexander's personality, though he undoubtedly is grateful to Britannia for taking him and his family in. Backstory Born on 1 Nova, 538 NWE, Alex lived the life of a middle-class worker in the city of Nyprus. His mother died giving birth to him due to a lack of proper medical facilities, leaving his father to take care of him. From an early age, Alexander was taught the art of blacksmithing, and became very refined in it. However, Alex had a dream of becoming a knight of Britannia one day, though decided that such a dream was impossible due to his Reich heritage. Because of his origins within the kingdom of the Reich, Alex suffered verbal and, in some cases, physical abuse on the streets. People often stared, spat, and kicked dirt on Alex, and a peasant kid even kicked him in the crotch region and threw insults at him. One day, he was chased and cornered by a bunch of drunken men, who each took turns beating him and berating him with insults. However, fortune had blessed the young man, as at that moment, the knight Solomon Pendragon rode by on his horse and witnessed this act. He chased the aggressors off, and then checked on Alex. Bewildered by such concern coming from a noble to not only a middle class citizen, but a Reich-born, Alex wondered if he was dreaming. Solomon pet the boy on the arm, and told him to stay safe. Before Solomon left, Alex told him about his dream of becoming a knight. For some reason, this piqued Solomon's interest. He simply told Alex, "We'll see", before riding off into the night with his horse. Just a few days later, a messenger came to Alex's home and notified him of his new drafting into the military. His father protested, stating that Alex's job lied within smithing, but Alex denied this, and said he wished to become a soldier, to defend the land that took him in. His father reluctantly agreed, and Alex arrived at the local military academy just a few weeks later. For about a year, Alex trained at the academy, and surprisingly excelled due to his strength and stamina acquired from years of blacksmith work. However, he faced a lot of scorn from his fellow soldiers in training, but he managed to ignore these remarks, except for one instance in which a boy insulted his dead mother, the two ending up in a brawl, the outcome being Alex gaining a split lip and the boy a broken nose. Alex still managed to graduate from the academy, and just a few months after, he had been notified that he was to become the personal squire of Solomon Pendragon. This decision cause great controversy among the people of the public and the military. To this day, Alex doesn't know how Solomon managed to achieve this, but he assumes that his high status and the trust the king had in him played a part in it. However, now the nobles had directed insults towards him. As of current, he has been Solomon's squire for about a year, and has seen quite a few battles during that time, though they have only been small bouts with Clan Igrson men. Equipment and Weaponry 'Gambeson and Chainmail: '''In battle, Alexander will wear a protective coat of gambeson with leather padding sewn on, over which he wears riveted chainmail. It is able to provide protection against most light weapon blows, but will generally not protect him from heavier blows from weapons such as polearms, longbows or crossbows, and his protection can also be pierced by longswords. '''Pollaxe: '''Alex's weapon of choice is the pollaxe, a large axe polearm designed for taking on heavily armored foes. Alex will use the axe head to hack at lightly armored or unarmored targets from a distance, the weight of the head easily enough to slice through gambeson and chainmail coats. On the back of the head is a hammer head, allowing Alex to deal blunt force damage to more heavily armored targets, the force sufficient enough to damage and daze targets through plate armor. There is also an elongated spike at the top for thrusting for enemies at a longer distance, though it tends to deal less damage than the other two methods of attack, but can be useful for penetrating armor. Alex can use the pole to block strikes from armed opponents and to trip them. Though the weapon has a long reach and can deal devastating amounts of damage, it is rather heavy when compared to a traditional longsword or arming sword, and can tire Alexander out over long periods of use. '''Rondel Dagger: '''Alex carries a rondel dagger on him, a type of dagger designed for piercing mail, and uses it to finish off armored targets, puncturing through weak spots in their armor. Alex can also use it as a backup weapon for when he loses his pollaxe, but it tends to be quite ineffective against armored foes unless they are dazed or on the ground. Skills and Traits '''Blacksmith: '''Alexander comes from a family of blacksmiths, and has experience in the art of blacksmithing. He is able to forge weaponry given he has the right materials and time, and he can even pinpoint a weapon's place of origin just from observing its craftsmanship. Additionally, due to his years of blacksmith work, Alexander is physically stronger than most people his age, having strength roughly on par with that of an average infantryman in Mors, allowing him to wield heavier weapons such as his pollaxe. '''Heart Forged from Gold: '''Alex is very kind and friendly, and has an easier time befriending people and gaining their trust. He is generally very trusting, and puts his faith in those he trusts. This can be either an advantage or disadvantage, depending on the person he is trusting. He can even befriend docile beasts, though not to the extent of someone who is trained in the art of animal taming. '''Guten Tag!: '''Alex's family have their roots in the Kingdom of the Fourth Reich, and can speak, read and write fluent Reichtunzung (equivalent to real-world German) as a result. '''Hello!: '''Alex is also competent in speaking, reading and writing English. '''Skilled Fighter: '''As a member of the House of Mors, Alexander is skilled in medieval martial arts and in weaponplay, having been trained directly by Solomon Pendragon. Even when unarmed, Alexander can hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. His perception during battle is notably refined, able to react to and catch an unarmed strike, as well as quickly block an opponent's attack with his axe despite its weight. Trivia * Alexander's surname, ''Schmidt, is derived from the word Smith, which in turn is derived from the occupation of smithing. * Alexander shares a notably more friendly relationship with his Knight master than most squires. According to him and others in the House of Mors, Solomon sees him more as a friend than an apprentice. * Alexander rarely speaks about his past and origins, as he already suffers enough ridicule from them as it is. Category:Main Characters Category:Kingdom of Britannia Category:House Mors Category:Squires Category:Soldiers of Britannia Category:Fourth Reich Descent Category:Pollarm Users Category:Goob's Roster